


A Silver Moon Rises

by The_killswitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_killswitch/pseuds/The_killswitch
Summary: A silver moon rises over Hyrule, and with it four heroes with a chance to seize their lives from the claws of Ganon.  With a day to prepare can they stand  to face their demons once more?  Can they make peace with a hundred years grief?  Will Revali ever stop being kind of a jerk?  Just how good of friends were Urbosa and the Queen anyways.----------------------------------------------This is a general fic with a good chunk of shipping content, there's some humor there's some angst, it's a bit bias to the Zora plot, but there's a little something for most in here.  Original characters are gonna be the Queen of Hyrule, and the Queen of the Zora, because I felt like we all really need them in our lives.This is a continuation of the story Post-Calamity, and in this house we only sort of respect canon.





	1. A Silver Moon Rises

The sun and moon had rose and set as usual since the calamity had dissolved, the world moved on and Link had been trying to go with it. Trying to return to a cycle of normalcy, whatever that was.  Between the training before the calamity and the hundred year gap and the struggle to reclaim Hyrule, he had almost no idea where to start, but he figured he was onto something by getting comfortable in his Hateno home. It was familiar now, always there for him to go back to during even the most intense trials.  Many nights he dropped back to this place exhausted and bruised, dragging his heavy body up to bed and burying himself under soft blankets for just a few hours of cozy peace in a world that had nearly forgotten it.  When he clambered back into this home, laying limp on the bed his bones fell quiet, not creaking of injuries new and old.  His muscles could finally give up their tireless support.  His heart still pumped and his lungs still rose and fell but in this place of rest they were allowed to slow their pace and recover. That, and he would dream.  Another escape, a portal to a world which could do him no harm, where his dearest of friends could still be reached in some way even if only through memories and subconscious figments. 

That in mind, through dreams and through long periods of reflection, Link had regained most of his memories. No longer just sporadic absolutely important ones, but slight, casual ones. Perhaps of a good meal or a childhood toy, memories of his time in the Zora's domain at grand feasts. Painful recollections of the Hylian military. Generally speaking Link had gotten a handle on putting those more painful thoughts to rest, however this night was different.  The blood moon would be due, the first since the dissipation of Hyrule's blight.  He'd gotten a sense of it and eventually kept track, planning his adventure around those nights where he would scramble through the door and bolt it,  sneaking into bed and hiding under the sheets as though he were a child once more.  Truthfully it was nothing he couldn't handle, just some bokoblins brought back from the dead. Yet, the warped sky and the singed air frightened him in a way he couldn't place.  Those nights were not spent dreaming. Those nights were spent in fear, biding time which seemed to slug on forever, trapping him in a bog of his own paranoia until the rising sun finally freed him from his paralytic state.

At this point Link didn't know if it would rise this time, but nonetheless he found himself cowering under a blanket peering through the window at the night sky, waiting for it to appear.  
He watched intently, noting the towers on the horizon line, half expecting them to come ablaze with sickly orange light once more. Every fluff of pollen that came with the wind, every absent-minded bug and moth picking at the light outside.  Any single floating detail made his heart leap, fearing that this one would be the first ember of a burning night dragging Hyrule back to it's decayed state.  But as the night drew on, no blood red sky advanced. The moon that rose was bright and full, brighter in fact than any he'd seen.  Bright, glimmering silver.  As he began to unfurl, his body still fought to remain tense.  A never ending struggle to allow himself to relax, this was a daily battle he fought, and successfully he pulled himself out of bed.  The compromise was bringing the blanket which felt more effective than any shield he'd found in his travels.  Now that decidedly it was safe, Link unbolted the door and stepped out into the unnaturally bright night.  He was not the only one.  It seemed most of Hateno and likely the rest of Hyrule was out this night, watching intently in fearful anticipation of who knows what. For a moment he thought of wandering into town to catch up with his neighbors, assure them that this was alright, but he wasn't feeling particularly social tonight.  Instead he wandered out to dangle his feet in the pond out back.  By the timing on his slate it was almost midnight and with that, almost time for whatever was going to happen.  If anything at all.  He stared up unblinking, as a whole lot of nothing seemed to be happening.  Though he felt relief, it was more complicated than that.  In a way he felt robbed. To be so worked up only to experience nothing.  The blanket slipped down from his shoulders to fold in waves onto the soft grass and though the needed muscles tensed, he did not clutch it back around himself.  He demanded his body enjoy just this moment without fear, even if that meant unraveling all those other feelings.  The blood moon had become a part of his normal and in a way it kept him in check, another thing to live without even if it was for the vast betterment of all.   
At ten after he stood, and after some meddling and some late night snacking, he padded softly up the stairs with his blanket wrapped like a cape around himself, imagining he were some ancient king returning.  He nestled into the mattress and began slipping into the moments between sleep and wake.  His mind ran free but he steered it.  Restful thoughts, comfort, he let the neon eyes of guardians pass over him and through his mind, not letting them hit their mark, the battle for rest was going well and he settled heavier into the night.  Before long, dreams began to take over, relieving him of even thinking.

 

_______________________________

 

_He was asleep, in a bed surrounded by luminous blue stone, yet the dawn rose bright gold.  He roused from sleep just barely to take in his surroundings.  As he glance around, the world shifted and blue stone became painted walls ever so briefly.  A window would appear or a wooden banister.  On some level he recognized this as a dream, but he was content to just observe it.  In the dream he slept again, feeling the soft cool waterbed beneath him, the silken sheets impossibly smooth against his skin. The world fell blank before he became aware again, this time of an arm around his waist, wrapping around him from behind.  Now he noticed more, soft slow breaths, slower than his brushing past his shoulder.  He turned to face her and the world warped again ever so slightly and there she was.  Everything around them seemed out of focus but nothing else needed to be.  The corner of her lip twitched into a smile as Link felt her hand press against him. He could see himself pulling her in close, holding her tight to his chest but he stayed back, watching; drinking in every feature of her that his mind reconstructed. As gently as his warforged hand could muster he ran his thumb over her cheek. It was soft like the sheets they laid upon and her lip curled into a stronger smile, she was rousing from sleep as well. He watched, cupping the side of her face and she gave a soft mumbled hum of comfort. Her fin brushed his hand, the vermillion hide tougher than the velvet of her face and chest. He waited, feeling the sun pour in, her face tilted up towards him and her eyelids fluttered, Link could remember how her honey toned eyes shone golden in the morning sun. His heart lightened in anticipation-_

 

_____________________________________

 

A pounding at the door wrenched Link from his tragically short slumber, sending him into a bleary panic, whatever he had dreamt about was thrown from his mind as he whipped off the sheets, scurried out of bed and dropped from the loft to the table.It seemed something happened after all and he was far more prepared than he let himself believe. He scrambled across the table to grab the lightscale trident he so gently kept on display, frantically he got his grip to hold it ready at his side. This weapon felt at home in his palm by now and usually he would take a moment to caress the details of it. As a weapon the trident was balanced and accurate, precise in it's strikes and far more cruel than its luminescent design would suggest, but that wasn't why he cherished it. He would get caught up on the dangling gems and the iridescence of the metal that to him felt so enchanting. The sturdy core refused to break, never once letting him down during the fights he had relied on it. It had been damaged a handful of times, but he always took care to repair it swiftly. Often Link would gaze upon it and feel a deep longing that a hundred years refused to forget. Within those immaculate details and that glittering finish was a reminder of the very essence of love. With that in mind, he would usually not draw her out for this, usually a simple travelers sword would do, but on this night his heart ached and unknowingly he grasped at what he wished for the most. Without admiring the weapon this time, he held it at the ready as the door still thunked. In his panic he hardly heard the voice on the other side.

He unbolted the door which thrust open immediately, and with no hesitation link jumped back and onto the table once more, drawing for a bow he did not have. He froze. Habit had a hold on him since the calamity. In the moment it took him to register the lack of a bow on his person, he also finally noticed it was no intruder.  
"Link!"

He was standing on a table having just thrown his cherished lightscale trident to the ground in an attempt to draw a nonexistent bow all with only the shorts he was resurrected in. And he had just done so in front of the princess of Hyrule. He remained frozen.

"Link check your slate right now."

He reached for it, but it was not at his hip. Disengaging from a perceived fight he hopped down off the table. The slate was up beside his bed and before he moved to grab it Zelda was already halfway up the flight of stairs boots pounding. In that moment he gingerly picked up the trident, a pang of guilt in his chest for letting her fall like that. While trudging back to the mount he could hear Zelda rummaging for a moment before clambering back down the stairs. He had just hung the trident back on the wall when she got back and before he had a moment to apologize (to the weapon) she grabbed him, pushing him against the wall and shoving the slate up to his face. This was a rude awakening but he shook his head and focused on the tablet. It looked the same as it did this morning.  
"The screen, bottom left corner."  
He looked, and at first, he saw what he recognized as normal, four other symbols for four other slates belonging to four other champions. His brow furrowed trying to grasp what this meant. Those symbols were gone when he awoke in the chamber. What caused their return? Predictably he said nothing, squinting at Zelda for an explanation or even a hint, anything really. It was now he realized she was only wearing a light nightgown, her hair unkempt. She came here immediately from bed, traveling by shrine.  
"Link, the moon."  
He looked past her to the door, the night was still far too bright. Like a silver sun the moon cast its glow. Only now he noticed faint glistening particles drifting through the air.  
"Something did happen." He mumbled. His heart pumped faster, what happened. What happened.  
"They've returned." She clutched at his shoulders, her eyes were piercing and the suggestion of tears began to well within them. Her strong gaze cracked into a relieved smile. Link suddenly became acutely aware of the wall mounted trident pressing into his back.  
Previously bleary with sleep, his eyes grew bright.

He knew.

The slate was returned and he charted a course before looking back up at Zelda. She pulled out her own transport tablet, built recently for shrine travel. Purah, with her guidance stone now functioning, was able to start working on these once she'd isolated the transport properties of the sheikah slate. After making the first it was not hard to make another set. The tablets had been gifted to the leaders of each race, in order to make any kind of meeting far easier. Zelda used it to travel between Hyrule's ruins and Kakariko where she currently stayed. As well as allowing her an opportunity to start improving those ancient structures for their next debut. Paya was truly a usefull asset for this, having quietly studied the tech under Impa's permission and to Purah's delight. In fact, she and the princes had become fast, close friends working together. Quickly, the pair nodded as they both dissolved into the system to flow instantly where they needed to be, and where Link needed to be was without a doubt the Zora's domain.  
Only as he faded out did he realize he should have at least grabbed pants.

When he arrived in the domain not a soul was sleeping. Everyone was awake and everyone was joyous. He sprinted out from the shrine, nearly tripping over the steps and running full tilt into his old pal Bazz. Despite focusing all of his power into his strides to move as fast as possible, when they connected Bazz did not flinch, just accepted the hard thud of the collision. He did however scoop Link up in a tight hug, somewhat literally considering Link's small stature. Of course he returned the embrace before being lowered to the ground far more gingerly than necessary, considering the heights he'd launched from before.  
"You've heard! I knew you'd be here soon!"

Link nodded with bright shining eyes, glad to see his dear friend again, the leader of their little childhood rat pack, though he didn't have time to catch up right now. With shaking hands he gestured vaguely 'where was she?' Link had come around to speaking once more, yet in this moment he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Oh! Oh she's on the king's floor, go on up." With a quick nod Link again threw all of his strength into the rhythm of his sprint, charging up the radiant steps to see if all of this was true. His head swam as he bolted, feeling each thud of his heel travel up to the base of his skull.  
'How could this be possible. It couldn't be, it must be some kind of slate error.' his hopeful heart scrambled for ground as he ran, breaths growing ragged as he tried to keep his footing.

'She couldn't be.' his heart pounded, he wanted to scream. 'Its not possible but..." Every muscle ached, the impractically winding stairways more frustrating than he had ever found them 

'Please.'

The stairs stopped quick and he tripped up the last one stubbing a toe on the way. Any pain he may have felt didn't have a chance to bother him as he frantically glanced around the place. He immediately felt foolish, this must have been a well thought prank or an illusion or anything else but what he hoped. He clenched his jaw tight stifling the urge to scream through steadying breaths. He scanned the room, familiar faces everywhere but not the one he was looking for. He was panicked, the impossibility of it all sinking into him like a knife, twisting all the more until he spotted a group before the throne. From the cluster a hand waved to him, it was of his dear friend Prince Sidon, beckoning him over with that classic toothy smile. Though Link was glad to see him, he didn't wave back. He could only stare, breathing heavy with watering eyes, pleading for the impossible news.  
"Link! I'm so glad you're here-"

Before Sidon could finish that thought, Mipha darted out from under his outstretched arm, as bright and radiant as she ever had been. She stood for a moment, taking in the image of her beloved, heaving for breath with his hair a disaster, almost buck naked and bleeding from somewhere. A true smile crossed her tearstained face, already she had wept, overwhelmed by love and grief and joy, and here was her lover at what she would argue was his most natural state. She laughed, another few tears falling from her cheeks.  
"Mipha." His voice faltered and his face broke into a relieved smile. They both ran for each other and somehow when they met in the middle even a hundred years couldn't forget how perfectly they fell together, like pieces of a puzzle or a hand to a glove. His face burrowed between her neck and shoulder, pressing against her soft pale markings. Her arms wrapped around him, perfectly enveloping him against the flat of her chest. From here, he held her just as tight; listening and feeling her sobbing breaths right from the source, hardly realizing that he was crying too. Since long before his journey began Link hardly knew rest, but here in her arms, just as a century ago, it was as though he didn't even need it. Endless hours of exhaustion seemed to pour off his body as he finally returned home.

Mipha knew in her mind that the elders were here, the whole domain even. All her life she'd kept this love under wraps, trying to avoid the trouble it could cause in the event of its escape yet right now she couldn't care less. The whole world could watch as they embraced and it wouldn't convince her to let him go, and with only a second of hesitation she kissed him deeply and her heart felt lighter than it ever had. 

 

_______________

The desert usually slept when the night seeped in, windows shut and hearths stoked, but this was an exception. Campfires dotted the town offering warmth while storefronts stayed open for shelter. Women wrapped in fine cloths and tapestries gathered under colourful banners brought alive by the wind. Now just as lively, Urbosa herself struggled to make her way through small crowds of beckoning arms. After one hundred years drifting in and out of consciousness and comparatively a few seconds of true rest, she was home once more surrounded by blaring life, yet she matched the energy around her without skipping a beat. She was remembered through generations and tales passed down of the champion chief who fought for Hyrule. Even if she hadn't reigned triumphant, she was still deeply beloved. A hand grasped her wrist and she locked eyes with... a child? Wearing the chief's garb. It took a moment for Urbosa to realize this was the chief, but once she did, they spoke freely of their experiences. 

Zelda immediately slipped in the desert sand, bracing herself with her palms she clawed through the rough grains back up to her feet and not once did she stop stumbling forward. In her mind she had already thought of the quickest way to get to Urbosa, or her most likely spot anyway. She sprinted past the guards feeling the horrible sand in her boots, even if the guards did find her suspect there was nothing that could stop her mission. Nothing could slow her down. The cold was seeping through her light nightgown but she didn't have energy to think about that, only about forcing every muscle in her legs to throw her as far as possible with every stride. She had made a beeline for the throne, that's where she would certainly be. She was breathing hard but refused to think about it, her eyes were locked on the steps up and though everything in her burned she ran faster until an arm caught her across the ribs. Not a strike but a capture. Still fueled from her sprint Zelda struggled against the arm grunting and swinging in an attempt to hit something.

“HEY! You let me go I-”

“Easy now, little bird.~” A soft voice called.

Mid sentence Zelda stopped, recognizing the tone, remembering the feeling of these same arms. 

“Urbosa!” She looked up, her face set in shock. Even though she was gazing upon her long lost guardian she couldn't seem to drag her mind to believe it for a few long seconds.  
“It's true after all!” Her voice broke and her eyes once set in determination softened, she turned on a dime and jumped up to hug her, arms laced behind her neck while Urbosa laughed and caught her with ease.

“I'm glad to see you kept your fighting instincts.” Her voice was smooth and steady.  
Zelda couldn't speak, her hands clutching at Urbosa's shoulders now, she was shaking but it was hard to tell if she was crying or laughing. Urbosa didn't need to know, she just continued her classic vicegrip hug, hoping to smush some pieces of her back into one piece again after what surely had been hell. Urbosa could remember the day she met Zelda, not long after she was born and what a spectacular kid she had been. Gazing upon her for the first time she had shed tears at her perfection. In that moment she had vowed to protect her with her own life. No matter what. When her mother, Queen Eleanor fell ill, Urbosa had promised through steadied sobs to watch over her if tragically she did not survive. It was a heavy promise to keep, and the added weight of the calamity dragged her down deeper, yet Urbosa had not once faltered. As the world fell she had done all she could to give Zelda a place of shelter. It was all she could do to keep that promise to her dear... Friend, the Queen of Hyrule. They had been so close, as she stood, remembering all these feelings of the past, she felt herself slip into it for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking up on the rest of the crew with this one, and checking up on Urbosa's dear friend of the past.

Urbosa remembered a warm steam sauna during a ghastly cold winter. A meeting had been called at Hyrule castle to discuss the recovered guardians, now strewn about the fields. It hadn't gone well, seeming to be the first of many uncharacteristically difficult discussions. Not only that, but she had to travel in this damn cold. She was still shivering. Forget about the machines she had thought, yet every time, she remembered soft arms draped around her-

"What could be on your mind, my dear?"  
Urbosa hadn't realized how silent she'd fallen, how intense her stare was. She'd forgotten herself in that meeting, and all but abandoned her current task of detangling the queen's hair.  
"I'm wondering when Ofwella will arrive." The Zora queen had full intent to join them, but claimed she needed to get something first, waving the two on ahead with a wink.  
"Oh that cant be all." The queen scoffed, "You have that look on your face."  
"It's just-” she took a deep sigh, “Do you know your husband's beard is fake?"  
"It-what! No-I would know if it was, I am sure of that." She tried to speak again but,  
"I'm just saying, its going grey all too fast." Her grin was playful but there was a heaviness about her still.  
"Look-" The queen shook her head. "I know that isn't the problem, please my darling-"  
Her hands paused. Her darling. "Alright, you got me." She nodded in defeat.  
"I'm thinking about how much I despise calling you The Queen."  
Urbosa sighed, and her hand dexteriously followed through, stroking out a tangle to the ends.

"It is a little awkward." The queen's eyes flashed for a moment, before all but disappearing. That second of rage seemed to drain her.  
"What about your middle name?" Urbosa's hand grazed against her shoulder this time, deliberate. "It's a nice one."  
"Hm-" The queen turned her face ever slightly, hiding the resentment that crept across her features. "The tradition is for the queen to give even that one up."  
"You have given far enough my dear, you've given life as a whole." This time her hand rested at the queen's jaw. "You can keep your name."  
"It-it just isn't that simple." Her hand was a clenched fist, in direct contradiction with her soft voice."I've served my purpose, passed the torch, my identity has merely passed on-"  
"Nonsense."  
"But, it is no longer my sealing power, no longer do I carry what truly matte-"  
"Eleanor."  
Urbosa took the queens face in her hands,she was weary, yet still as beautiful as that spring day many years ago. "These lines tell a story," she murmured, her thumb running across a laugh line. "And it does not end here"  
"The way I'm merely looked over now, it may as well."  
"No-"  
"It's true, who am I? I'm certainly no longer Zelda, that's for sure, I'm merely her mother." Urbosa hadn't realized they were holding hands until she tightened her grip.  
"I will never agree with that." Urbosa's voice wavered with quiet fury.  
"If only the council felt the same"  
She took a slow breath before sitting straight up and grabbing a spare towel. Urbosa was startled but watched intently as Eleanor wrapped the towel like a shawl around herself, hunched dramatically   
"I must be the wise and aging queen, entirely modest, and as flavorful as flour." She tried to stifle a laugh, mostly succeeding. "Just a mild old maid, you see."  
"Oh what an excellent cover up." Urbosa chuckled, "Nobody would suspect anything from little old you." She leaned in to pinch her cheek for emphasis and Eleanor could no longer stifle her laughter.  
"As long as you still see me for who I am, I suppose I'll be alright." Even in the dim light her green eyes sparkled, her hand held Urbosa's to her cheek still.  
"Things have changed, and they will continue, but you.." She took a moment to lose herself in those deep green pools. "You have always been, and will always be- my heart."  
It was Eleanor who closed the gap between them, their lips pressed together, hands entwined.  
"Besides, imagine the trouble we would all get into without you."  
"Well if that isn't true I don't know what is-" Eleanor was cut off by the door swinging open.  
"I see you've gotten comfortable?" The Zora queen sauntered in with several bottles of red wine hidden behind her elaborate fins  
"See? We would wreak havoc."  
She had wrenched the cork from one of the bottles with dexterous claws and handed it over, the other two were hers.  
"I must say, Little Zelda is pretty cute, especially for a Hylian." She took a swig, lounging comfortably. "Though I must admit, Mipha was still cuter."  
"I wish I'd seen!" Eleanor giggled.  
"Oh yes! Before I forget," she tapped a claw against her chin.  
“Hm?”  
"Do you know Rhoam's beard is fake or?"  
Eleanor gasped, ready to defend her position yet again.

The chatter from there was light and friendly. Urbosa began to lose track of the snippets. Before she knew it, the cold of the desert seeped back in and she was back in the sand.

 

"You did so well my little bird."  
"I missed you so much." Zelda sat up straight, shuddering a little from the cold. "Are you here to stay?" There was so much hope in her voice.

She flinched.

"Yes. Yes... now lets get you inside." She stood, and got Zelda up beside her.

"Whats say we get a noble pursuit? You are one hundred and eighteen now after all."  
The two shared a laugh and headed up to the bar, the party showed no signs of stopping.

\-----------  
Yunobo had been sleeping comfortably until a few minutes after midnight when the entire city got up to get down. Initially he'd stayed in and hoped whatever was happening would just settle down, but for curiosity's sake he made the choice to go out and see what the commotion was about. He wasn't getting back to bed anytime soon.  
Everyone was clanking stone tankards of goron ale, a few had taken to some lava wrestling while others cheered. All of this made Yunobo even more tired. He debated turning heel and trying to sleep again but-  
"HEY LITTLE BROTHER!" A hearty clap on the back sent him stumbling forward.  
"HUH!?"  
Just barely catching himself, Yunobo was now very awake.  
"So you're the one who helped the little guy take out Ganon?" The folks around them cheered and a tankard was thrust into Yunobo's hand.  
"D-Daruk?! But you.. You're-"  
"BACK AGAIN! And this time I'm sticking around." Any uncertainty was brushed aside as he swung his glass down to clink. Yunobo just barely caught it.  
"H-huh! That's great!" With the sleep knocked out of him, Yunobo was starting to get up to Daruk's speed. "Maybe you can teach me some moves!"  
He tried to punch Daruk playfully but it landed a little harder than he meant it, Daruk stumbled just the slightest. "OH! S-SOR-"  
"AHA! NICE ONE BROTHER." He ruffled the kid's hair before he had a chance to apologize "Wasn't expectin' that from you! My mistake."  
"H-hey, I wasn't expecting that either!"  
"You're tougher than you think brother! You'll grow into it."

Daruk recognized his home from the moment he manifested, it seemed only improvements had been made since he was defeated. Like that very sick sculpture of him chiseled into the bridge. He stood with his hands on his hips, admiring it. Got the hair right! Got the smile right! They put a lot of work into that, he thought. Any wooden and cloth structures were not the ones he remembered but that was expected. There was no point using high quality wood in a place that was usually on fire. Any changes he found were ones he was used to. Aside some minor erosion. 

For the next hour Daruk stayed at Yunobos side even when others fought for his attention. Glad to spend time with his ancestor. His presence energized Yunobo, no longer seeking sleep, the two got caught up with Bludo, about the past few weeks of the last one hundred years.  
\------------------------------

Revali woke to a far different scene, finding himself on the landing crafted in his name though he did not know this, for he was not greeted. The whole village remained fast asleep, aside the elder who merely waved while Revali strode through the quiet stairways. His story was told yes, but his face was left unremembered. His prowess with a bow was the only thing told of him. Did this bother Revali? He wasn't sure yet. Though he certainly didn't make a move to wake anybody up. Instead he remained curious, quietly taking off to inspect bridges and structures. It was interesting to see how the village had changed since his day, the wood seemed to have been replaced over and over, like a children's game of whispering. The original sentence had long been lost through countless translations, creating a mockery of what it once was. Of course he had to be fair, the villiage looked good, it was just not the one he remembered. Not quite.

"It's a little late to be out flying, don't you think?"  
"And how is that any of your business?" Revali cracked, the first time he'd spoken and it was something with a sour taste.  
"Oh, just a concerned citizen." Teba mocked, not knowing who he was talking to and not caring in the slightest.  
"Save that concern for yourself boy, I don't need it." Yet Revali set down to perch.  
"Suit yourself. I was just asking."

Teba shrugged, he had other things to do besides trade banter with some stranger. He was ready to leave any time but now that he thought about it, it was strange to see a stranger in a village so small. Teba furrowed his brow in a staredown for the ages. Revali stood expectantly, preening a couple wingfeathers back to perfection. He found himself caught, smug about not being recognized. Wasn't this guy an idiot for not noticing the Rito champion? Yet somewhere buried beneath that was a sense of grief he didn't bother to feed. No time for such things.  
With a sigh Teba turned back.

"So do you... Need something?"  
"Oh some familiarity would be nice, I suppose they don't teach history anymore?" A wing flew dramatically to his forehead, as he draped over the banister. He was truly being murdered a second time here.  
Teba's frown remained. He really had absolutely no idea who this guy was. Maybe one of Link's weird friends.  
"Throw me a bone here pal."  
Revali sighed. This was almost sad-but! It was not, it was laughable.   
"Fine, I will give you a demonstration, consider it a privilege."  
Teba squinted as the stranger crouched, wings across the ground. What the hell did he get himself into.  
Revali concentrated, feeling the energy in his body, remembering his greatest strikes, the adoring crowds of the past. Countless nights spent celebrating, short term lovers who served their purpose, glimmering golden medals awarded for his incredible skill. A burning built in his chest and he focused it out through his shoulders, his arms, down to his wing tips. He truly was the best, undefeated in his time adored by all. In his time.  
Teba watched the stranger so deeply lost in concentration and he was really getting unsettled. In fact, he debated taking off back to his home and just leaving this guy here to sort himself out. Yet, just as he was about to turn heel, the stranger released his built up power and with a mighty call he...

Hopped.

A couple feet off the ground. The stranger lept and promptly stumbled as he landed, tripping over his feet. With a hollow bonk he hit the wooden floor. He didn't get up.  
'Oh fuck is he dead?' Teba didn't feel concern exactly. More a feeling of exhaustion. This was his problem now. He watched the stranger standing just as still. Surely.. Surely he was just drunk, he would get up again right? What if he didn't. Gingerly he stepped in closer, sticking out a clawed toe to poke him.  
"I really hope you aren't dead."  
"I was. It was rather peaceful in retrospect" His voice muffled against the floor. Slowly, tenderly he rose, an attempted half bow to this guy he just met.  
"I am... Master Revali, Rito champion..." He felt lightheaded, the act took more out of him than it should have. He took a couple unsteady steps before falling to a knee.  
With a deep sigh. Teba brought him to his feet once more, slowly. "Yeah, sure thing buddy."

The two trudged up the steps to Teba's home, where he lay “Revali” down on the Rug to rest. Along with a cup of water for the morning. He debated that part. Was it too much? Teba stood for only a moment before turning heel, it was fine. Before settling himself into bed he checked in with Kaneli, who had recently been unwell. Lightly he stepped, minding the creaking boards. Generally he would be awake, keeping watch over the sleeping village, but tonight the elder seemed to have recently dozed off. Teba didn't disturb him. If he needed the rest so be it. As he made his way back home Teba thought about how the hell he would explain all this to Saki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a lot of Zora's domain and that sweet sweet miphlink content that I know a bunch of you came for, so stick around yall. I had a hard time with this chapter but I feel like the next one is gonna be a lot easier for me to work out. Also I realized trying to tag some stuff on my blog that this fic abbreviates to ASMR which was not intentional but is kinda funny. SO i'll be using the tag SMR from now on. a little easier to keep track of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like what you see here, I'm a new writer, I love commentary and suggestions!


End file.
